


A Moment in Between

by gemerenchang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Married Life, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Secretly Married AU, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemerenchang/pseuds/gemerenchang
Summary: “You should rest,” he said, “I’m fine.” and smile. That’s it Tony, smile."You’re not.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my other fic which is about them being secretly married. I don't know when I can finish that one, pray for me lmao. Also I'm trying to explore a different side of Natasha and Tony and work out their dynamics in a relationship so... yeaaa

Red spilled all over his pillows, like rivers of wine that froze under the moonlight. Her skin is pale, decorated with yellow healing bruises on the ribs and arms. Dressed only in a hoodie and shorts, Tony tries not to be breathless but fails.  _Anyone_  would be breathless, he thinks, and those who say they won’t is a big fat liar. 

 

She’s tired, he can tell by how slowly she reads. When he left this morning she was just starting the book. Usually she would at be finished by now. Natasha was badly hurt the other day, and even with the serum in her veins, the bruises are taking their time to heal. When they heal, she’ll probably go back to whatever missions Fury or Steve wants her on. Until then, she can lie on their bed, enjoying the fact that she is on very high-quality sheets with her favourite mystery novel.

 

Tony leans over her side to kiss her forehead as a greeting. It’s one of the things they both found enjoyable. She looks up from her book and lifted her chin for a proper kiss on the lips. Tony obliged happily.

 

“How was the meeting with Ross?” she asked. He merely shrugs as an answer. He doesn’t want to talk about it. Tony doesn’t know how much longer he can fend off Ross. Every little mistake by the Avengers are gleefully catalogued, and Ross is just waiting for the right moment to pounce. Steve isn’t helping either with his tendency to blow up every HYDRA base he finds. Anything that even remotely smells like HYDRA would have Steve Rogers hounding it down until there was absolutely nothing but smoke and ashes. It was during one of those missions that Natasha got hurt. A building literally fell on her. Tony, on the other hand, is not even an active Avenger anymore. If they need backup, sure, he’s there but those situations have yet to risen. So far, he’s only been handling PR and funding, the two things that only he could do it seems, since everyone in the team is just so horrible at it.

 

Imagine that, Tony Stark, good for PR. What a world.

 

“Tony.” The man in question startled because Natasha is standing over him now. He shakes his head, wanting to get out of this state he’s in. When did he even sit down? She shouldn’t be up.

 

“You should rest, you’re hurt,” he said, “I’m fine.” and smile. That’s it Tony, smile.

 

It doesn’t fool Natasha, though. “You’re not.” She runs her fingers through his hair, messing it up even further. He leans against the touch. Despite the her general cold demeanour, Natasha’s body runs quite warm, thanks to the serum the Red Room injected her with.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” his confession felt like they were torn from his throat. They were more painful than he liked to admit. “I can’t hold them off forever Tasha. What is Cap- what is he doing?”

 

There is a moment of silence from her as she considers her answer.

 

“I think Steve is… lost. He doesn’t trust anymore, Tony. He doesn’t tell me what he’s thinking. He’s not going to therapy, or any vets support group. He’s not meeting people, or be around people. He’s worse off than I am,” Natasha said, she sounds tired, a kind of vulnerability that she could only show to a few people. “ The only people he socializes with is Sam and Sam is far too loyal to say anything to him.”

 

“I’m doing my best, Tasha.” He said and it sounds like an admission of defeat. It feels like, in the end, his best isn’t enough. It’s not enough to keep his friends and family safe. Maybe that’s the theme of his life: never enough.

 

“I know, Antoshka.” He lifts his chin up to her. She kisses him softly. “I appreciate it.”

 

He breathes better, with what Natasha said. When you spend the whole day talking to the brick walls in suits and army uniforms, her comfort feels so good.

 

“Go shower, Antoshka. We’ll watch that atrocious movie that you like so much.” She says as she reached out and covered his head with his towel.

 

“Don’t pretend you don’t love Galaxy Quest as much as I do.” Tony says, getting up and already walking to the bathroom.

 

“You won’t catch me admitting it, that’s for sure,” Natasha calls out.

 

–

 

When Tony walked out of the shower, Natasha sprawls again on the bed. She tries not to show it but moving is difficult for her right now. He went to rearrange the pillows for her so she could watch the movie more comfortably. She watches him with a soft and subtle smile. This is nice, she thinks.

 

When he was finished, Tony ambled over to the fridge they have in their bedroom and took out ice packs. He walked back and handed it to her.

 

“For the bruises,” He said.

 

“I don’t even feel them anymore,” She said but took them anyway. She only feels them when she moves but the cold feels good on her skin.

 

“Humour me,” he says softly as he kisses her forehead. He settles in.

 

“Fry, Galaxy Quest please,” he said.

 

“Sure, boss.” The AI replied and the TV came up from the end of the bed and started playing the movie.

 

For now, things are okay.

 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms are welcome! Or just drop a comment to say if you liked it, it would mean a lot.


End file.
